For centuries folktales have constituted the mainstream of oral literature which has transmitted culture to children and fostered their ego growth. Early research has revealed a strong correlation between achievement motivation as expressed in folktales and achievement motivation as exhibited by the culture at large. Later research has indicated that ego growth can be fostered in children and adults through storytelling. Storytelling can thus be developed into an innovative therapeutic modality with Hispanics who are in need of more mental health care than the general population, but who often do not seek conventional treatment which involves a culture, language, and therapy modalities alien to them. "Tell-me-a-story" (TEMAS I) is a therapy modality which uses a series of folktales to effect therapeutic change in Puerto Rican children and their mothers through symbolic representation and modeling. TEMAS I is a culturally sensitive therapy modality which incorporates three cardinal factors: 1) The Puerto Rican Heritage as manifested in the folktales; 2) The mother as a sacred figure in the Puerto Rican family; 3) Adaptive ego functions as reflected in the dominant U.S. culture. The present study explores the following questions: 1) Is TEMAS I with Puerto Rican folktales readapted to include some adaptive ego functions of the dominant culture--such as delay gratification--an effective therapy modality as compared with TEMAS I with original folktales and Art/Play therapy? 2) Are Puerto Rican mothers effective therapeutic agents as compared with professional therapists? To answer these questions a sample of 180 Puerto Rican children 6 to 11 years old, and their mothers, will be selected from the public school system. Following pre-testing, the subjects will be randomly assigned to four experimental and two control groups. The six groups will undergo 20 100-minute weekly sessions. The subjects will be post-tested at the end of the study and one year later. A 3 x 2 x 2 split-plot analysis of variance will be used as principal statistical analysis.